Children
by KarrineWinchester
Summary: OC. Abuse. Gaara gets a secret from Karrine, and she gets saved. Has nothing to do with Karrine the story. Warning: Belting, Alcohol, child abuse.


"Don't tell…."

"Who do I have to tell?"

"I'm serious! Besides, you have a point, but-"

"I promise!"

"….You didn't talk loud before at all."

"Sorry. I guess you like those emotionless guys."

"I do. But I like them better when I turn them emotion-filled!"

"I know."

Karrine glared at Gaara, and she was shocked when Gaara chuckled. "What's so funny?" She asked. "I never get glares from you." She understood this and her gaze softened. "No, it doesn't make me mad. I just was stating the obvious." Her gaze hardened, but there still was no glare. "But you do promise, right?" Gaara looked at her sorrowfully. "I do." Karrine glared again, "You aren't marrying me, it's a promise, you have to say, 'I promise', not 'I do'." Gaara shook his head. "That's the thing. I'd rather it be marriage then promising not to tell about…" Gaara trailed. She nodded. "Fine," the boy said, startling the girl. "!" She grunted in surprise. Gaara looked down at the fragile girl in his arms. He couldn't believe this girl who was so….DEFENSIVE, was- "So, where have you been?" The 2, surprised, looked to see a boy. His hair was a dark black and his eyes were onyx, without pupils and barely any whites. Basically, it was Sasuke. And he didn't know, so Gaara secretly loved keeping this secret. Karrine looked at her watch.

"SHT!"

Her sudden outburst startled the 2 boys. "Oh, look at the time. I've got to go…" Karrine's face visibly paled. "I'M SO FKING LATE!" Gaara rubbed her back comfortably and Karrine whimpers, but then runs away.

When she got home, she stared at the door. She opened the door, then felt a burning pain on her arm, and heard a sharp smack, presumed from a belt. She kept her mouth shut and tried not to cry out. She almost felt a welt become. The smacks of the belt went harsher and harsher, and she felt him bruise her arms.

*Later*

Bruises covered her arms, and she's shaking in the fingers with a bottle in her palms. She's wearing a black dress with tights underneath. There are scars on the backs of her hands that look like X's. She looks like a target and she knows she'll have to heal them soon. She washes her hands carefully to wash the blood off. She presses her tongue to her cheek where she accidently bit herself. Her lips have red and purple lipstick, and she's trying to get a taste out of her mouth. She sips her drink and looks around the bar. The best is, no one knows who she is. But then she realizes, she's just another girl….. alone at the bar! Gaara walked in and saw the girl talking with Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto's hand grazed a newer bruise and she winced, going unnoticed by Naruto, but both Sasuke and Gaara saw. "I wish I was strong to lift not one but…" Karrine mumbled. She sighed and said, "I've got to go." She got up and as she was walking away, she said, "Both of us!" She ran fast and looked fearfully at the door of her home. "K-Kakashi-Sensei!" She cried when she saw her sensei. "Someday, I'll be strong enough to lift not one, but….both….of…us…." Karrine suddenly fell to floor, all consciousness slipping away.

*Later*

"Her flesh is so marred-"

"There was screaming from-"

"Is she-"

"Am I held-"

Karrine couldn't hear the endings of any sentences, her hearing fuzzy and her head ached. She felt so pained. "She's waking!" Karrine heard Kakashi say, her groggily getting up. There was a buzzing and she heard her brain fixing itself. Her eyesight was almost destroyed in one eye, the right. And then she knew exactly what happened. She was in the hospital. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed, and then winced, putting a hand to her sensitive stomach. Both eyes were slightly swelling. "Don't worry, Karrine. You're safe." Naruto said softly to the broken girl. "No, I'm not! Now-" Karrine cried. Literally, tears were streaming down her face, till a finger was placed on her lips. "You're safe now, we have you here." Sasuke said. She took a shaky breath. She was safe. "Safe…." She whispered, and smiled, lying back down.

**K, got most words from my favorite song, Don't Trust Me by 3oh! 3 and this is what I got from it:**

_Bruises covered her arms, and she's shaking in the fingers with a bottle in her palms. She's wearing a black dress with tights underneath. There are scars on the backs of her hands that look like X's._

_She presses her tongue to her cheek where she accidently bit herself. Her lips have red and purple lipstick,_

_The best is, no one knows who she is. But then she realizes, she's just another girl….. alone at the bar!_

**Ok, she's safe now, her dad died from a heart attack, and her mother had already left when she tried to kill Karrine and messed up, Karrine living. **

**P.S: This has nothing to do with 'Karrine' my story. Bye!**

**Random Fact: December 8 is Nicki Minaj's birthday _and _my Grandma's! Yesah! My birthday is the same as the author of Diary of a Wimpy Kid and Victoria Justice, so be sure to look for a Victorious fanfic on Febuary 19th!  
**


End file.
